Unconventional Love
by SarahEileenGrangerPrince
Summary: Hermione/Ginny Slash fic.......They're in love and they know it but how's everyne else taking this developement of the two girls. They explore area's never before ventured and they come to realize nothing will seperate them, right? PLZ R&R much loves
1. Confessions and Realizations

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**She didn't know if she could hide it for much longer seeing her grow more mature with every summer was making Hermione go mad. Over the past year she'd tried several times to divulge her feeling but settled on pursuing the brother closest to the young girl. She wasn't quite sure how he would take the news but she was sure that he'd try to be understanding he usually was with her. He'd always held her and Harry in his confidence, she knew that Ron would try his hardest to understand these unconventional feelings. Or at least she hoped that he would.**

**She walked up to his bedroom door and knocked cautiously and she hoped that Harry was still out by the pond with the girl she'd fallen for so long ago it was almost a blur now. A muffled "Come in" came from the other side of the door and she opened it with the utmost care. She was well relieved to see only Ron sitting on his bed struggling to work on their summer potions essay.**

"**Ronald I need to speak with you quite in private, do you mind taking a break?" Hermione said a little shakily.**

**Ron looked up probably thinking it had to do with what they'd done the previous night. "Sure Hermione what is it you aren't regretting the…what…what we did last night are you? You said that you were sure you were ready I'm sorry if I'd hurt you."**

**Hermione sat down on the bed next to him searching for the right words, "Ron it's not about that I well…I feel that…I need to break up with you. Don't say anything just hear me out okay." She took a deep breath and cringed at the look on Ron's face, "Ron I don't regret the sex, I do however regret putting you through this lie. We're going back to school and I want to go back with a clean conscience. I love you but I love you more as a brother, I've only been dating you to get closer to someone else, someone I'm not quite sure if you will or will not take exception to." She looked up again to see a rather frightening expression on Ron's face.**

"**And who exactly is this mystery man? Is it Harry have you been leading me on for that prissy little jerk who thinks he can make off with my little sister?" he said fuming over her confession.**

**Hermione flinched, "No Ron it's not Harry and it's not a guy," she took a deep breath and let it all out in a slur. "I'minlovewithyoursister!"**

**Ron raised and eyebrow unsure of what Hermione had said though he was sure he heard something rather odd in that. "What you say?"**

"**I said Ronald, I'm in love with Ginny, she's perfect I can't keep my mind off her, she's so mature and pretty, she's beyond lovely, she has always been the one I truly fancied and I can't contemplate living without her knowing for much longer. I need her in my life I mean you're great Ron but I love your sister not you." She let it all out confessing everything she'd been holding in for the past five years.**

**Ron sat there mouth open eyes wide utterly speechless. Hermione waved her hand in front of his eyes. "Ron are you okay did I break you?" he looked at her and began to speak. "Hermione I never knew I support your love but Ginny's with Harry and I am damned sure he would object he's in love with her too of course so far as I know."**

**Hermione sighed unaware that Harry was standing at the door and had heard everything from the point of her confession on shaken by what he was hearing. "I know that she loves him Ron and I know that he loves her but it's so hard for me to not confess this if even only to you." Hermione sighed again, "I'm really very unsure of how she'd take it if I told her she's still so innocent though she's so grown up too."**


	2. Talks and More Realizations

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**About a minute after Hermione finished Harry had composed himself enough to go into the room and start up a chat with the duo. Hermione having finished divulging her feelings was now helping Ron with his homework. "No Ronald it doesn't matter if you use the word monkshood or wolfs bane because they are the same thing remember we learned that first year, or wait I think that was the day that you and Harry decided to-"**

"**Play tic-tack-toe on my note book yeah Hermione it was. You know we never pay attention during potions unless forced to." Harry chimed in putting on a quick smile. **

**Hermione and Ron looked up from the parchment and smiled at Harry as he walked over to sit on Ron's bed too. "Oh say Harry do you need help with your potions essay too?" Hermione asked ready and willing after what she'd just confessed to Ron just to show that she held no true ill feelings for the boy who had her loves heart. **

"**Nah that's alright Herms I got it covered I did it 2 nights ago sorry Ron mate I would've lent it to you and all but I thought you'd best do this one on your own." Harry said very truthfully. He heard a soft "aw man" coming from Ron's general part of the bed as the quill started to scribble again.**

**Hermione looked at Harry hoping that he hadn't suspected her feelings for Ginny though she knew she'd have to admit it to him and Ginny sooner or later. She noticed that he was looking at her oddly and she quirked an eyebrow he just shook his head so she went back to correcting the mistakes Ron was making on his essay. About a half an hour later Ron had finished and they were playing an oddly fun game of exploding snap during one part an area on Ron's eyebrows got singed by the cards and Hermione got nailed on the forehead. Mrs. Weasley called them all down for dinner and they all took their usual places at the table Ron, Harry, Fred, and George all sat down at the table while Hermione and Ginny helped Molly set the table. When Hermione and Ginny were done they sat across from each other like they always did, with Hermione next to Ron and Ginny next to Harry with Molly and Arthur at the heads of the table.**

**After dinner finished Harry pulled Hermione to the side to talk to her "in private". **

**Ginny watched as Harry pulled Hermione off to the side after dinner and wondered what he needed to talk to her about so she pretended to leave the dining room only to eavesdrop on them just outside of the door to the sitting room. What she heard utterly and completely shocked her.**

"**Hermione I need to talk to you I kind of accidentally overheard your conversation with Ron earlier when I'd come back with Ginny. I just want you to know that I harbor no ill feelings for you but I do ask you kindly to not tell anyone else, especially Ginny about your feelings for her. I completely understand why you love her you love her for all of the same reasons I do plus some, I just want to protect the love we have for each other and it may be harder if she has your feelings weighing down on her making her possibly feel guilt for being with me." Harry said as calmly as he could to his friend of seven years.**

**Hermione looked Harry in the eyes fully understanding what he was telling her. "I know what you mean Harry I'd hold on to her if she were mine too, just promise me one thing, don't ever hurt her, if you did I would never ever forgive you because I love her too much. Just promise me that and take my word that she shall never catch wind that I love her above all other things in the world." Hermione stared into his eyes as he nodded and promised to make sure that he didn't lie to her. They shook hands and hugged to show that they'd still be friends no matter what as long as both kept their promises.**

**Ginny ran back up to her room after Harry and Hermione's conversation ended and sat on her bed in utter shock. She was so happy so Hermione loved her too, she wasn't alone the girl she'd fallen in love with the better part of four years ago loved her back. She'd been so worried that Hermione could never feel the same way she did about her but it was true, now the only question was how could she break it to Harry?...**


	3. More Confessions and Thoughts on a Plan

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Ginny was more than overjoyed when she learned that Hermione loved her just as she loved Hermione. Now she was trying to go over what she'd tell Harry. It wasn't going so well she kept imagining him either hurting himself, hurting her, or hurting Hermione after hearing that Ginny wanted to be with the beautifully smart girl that he's been friends with since his first year at Hogwarts. But she knew she'd have to tell him and she knew she'd have to tell him soon, she just didn't want anyone to get hurt in the process.**

**She decided bluntness would be her best tool/approach to break it to the poor boy she knew he'd be crushed but she couldn't help that she couldn't tell her heart what to feel she knew this day was bound to come anyway. And so she'd make it wait just one more day she was too tired to explain everything to him tonight she'd tell him in the gardens during their usual walk. With that Ginny finally walked over to her bed pulled down the covers and went to sleep her last words before she was in lullaby land were: "I love you too Mione, I love you too!"**

**Morning came too early for Ginny's liking all because it meant breaking the only guy who'd ever shown true interest in her and not sex's heart, and sadly there was no nice or easy unpainful way to do it, she'd probably be crying by the time it was over. She got up and quickly dressed and washed up before running downstairs to find Harry and grab a quick breakfast before starting her morning chores with her soon to be ex-boyfriend.**

"**Hey there Harry, guess who?" she said creeping up behind him covering his eyes with her hands.**

"**Hey Ginny I know it's you." He said grabbing her hands before spinning her around and giving her a quick kiss before sitting her down next to him at the dining table.**

**Ginny pushed the food around on her plate and only ate about one piece of toast and a bit of bacon before proclaiming that she was full. As she sat waiting for Harry to finish she mulled over a few scenarios and ways to tell him in her head. Though she still wasn't quite sure about what she was going to say she new she had to get it over with and that's what helped her hurry with the chores that her and Harry were assigned together so that they could go on their usual stroll around the garden before lunch.**

"**Harry I need to tell you something," Ginny began cautiously once they'd reached the bench in the center of the rose circle that was just placed in the garden.**

"**Okay Ginny I'm listening what do you have to say love?" Harry said sitting down next to her straddling the bench and looking at her giving her his full attention after placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.**

**Ginny looked at her hands for a moment before beginning, "Well Harry you see it's just that I love you but…" she paused for a moment, "I have feelings for someone else, I used to like you but I find that I'm not as straight as I thought I was at first I think back then I saw you more as a novelty but I'd developed a love for someone else along the way. Now I see you more as a brother than a boyfriend, which fits perfectly because well you and Ron are so close it's like you're already family and mum's always thought of you as a son, but you see the sad truth is that I love Hermione. I've loved her for the longest time but I found that it was a fruitless thing to hope for her love back because she always seemed to have feelings for Ron and no one else." Ginny had gone back to looking at her hands hiding the tear forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry Harry but I can't go on living a lie anymore I just don't love you that way, but I value your friendship and I will always love you as a brother but I can't be with you anymore."**

**Harry looked at Ginny shocked at first but then changed to a look of true caring and understanding. He lifted her face and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "It's okay Ginny I understand, I'm okay with this, it's okay that you don't feel for me, because your happiness is the only thing that matters to me and if this makes you happy then I'm okay with it." He hugged her close and rocked her until she stopped crying trying to figure out how to fix her dilemma realizing that his best mate and his ex unknowingly loved each other, the answer was easy but the how was the problem…….**


	4. Harry True Fury and Hermione's Plan

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Though Harry did yes understand why Ginny left him and he was okay with it for the most part it still hurt him and pissed him off severely and now he'd gone searching for the object of his new found fury, one Miss Hermione Granger, who had unknowingly stolen the girl of his dreams heart.**

**He eventually found her out by the pond soaking her feet and looking out to the valley beyond, if he'd taken the care to notice she looked really peaceful at that moment. But right now Harry didn't care about anything but relieving the anger that had taken hold of him. He continued to storm toward her.**

**Hermione heard him coming and stood up getting ready to hug him in greeting when his hand went flying towards her face, she didn't react quickly enough and the slap hit its target on her face knocking her back into the water. "I can't see how she could play me like that, make it seem like she loved me when the only thing she was truly hoping for was a relationship with you, yeah I'm fine with it, but I can't stand the thought that she never truly loved me and it's all your fault you always had to be there and stick up for her," Harry began yelling at a rather scared looking Hermione. "You always had to be there, always being nice to her helping her, getting close to her yet to afraid to do anything about your own feelings giving her the chance to tear my heart out as though it didn't matter to either one of you."**

"**Harry I don't know what you're talking about who hurt you what's going on why did you hit me, you've never hit anyone before, no matter how mad you got at me or Ron never once have you hit one of us." Hermione said half-hysterically.**

**Harry glared at her, "Ginny loves you not me she's always loved you never me and because you didn't step up to her you gave her the chance to rip out my heart, she just broke up with me because she was sick of living the lie, she wants to pursue you all over again." He shrieked at her now completely engulfed in his madness. "And maybe Hermione I never hit anyone before because I was restraining myself from doing so because you were my friends, and maybe just maybe, I'm sick of being the perfect little boy who wouldn't do a damned thing to hurt anyone else. Because I don't know if you know or not but having your heart ripped out of your chest and sliced into a million pieces is not fun." Harry finished storming away from her before he decided to do anything more drastic than he already had in the process of striking her.**

**Hermione stood there completely soaked from flying back into the pond she was shocked sad and happy all at once, she had just found out that Ginny loved her through the sadly angered form of Harry who'd done all he could to get Ginny to love him, and everything he could to make it last. She felt sorry for him yes but she also felt as though her life was finally beginning to look up because her love was returned, but how was she going to tell Ginny about her feelings for her, knowing what she did now Hermione didn't think she could last another day without the beautiful red-headed goddess who was much sought after by an array of men and women alike. And how were they going to tell Ginny's family later about the relationship would they be as understanding as her best friends or would they scorn both her and Ginny for life.**

**A dozen thoughts started racing through Hermione's head the first and most important of which was how to comfort Harry and make him feel better about the situation and Hermione thought she had just the girl for the job…but how to get her down e soon and efficiently enough to surprise Harry was the question…….**


	5. Another Confession and a Room Dliemma?

Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Ginny was glad that Harry took the break-up so well and glad that now she was free to pursue the love of her life much longed for. Oh how she couldn't wait to tell Ron would he be happy for her like he was for Hermione? She certainly hoped so. She skipped up the stairs to her brother's room to see him sitting on his bed sorting through his chocolate frog cards like he always does when he was bored.**

"**Hey Ron, um, can we talk? I got to tell you something." Ginny said sitting on his bed watching him place another Dumbledore onto one of the piles.**

**Ron looked up at his unusually super happy sister's face. "Sure Ginny what's up?" he asked leaning back into the wall to listen to her.**

**Ginny took a deep breath and looked at him grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Actually I think you might be a bit surprised but I'm glad to have finally decided to do what I'm going to do." She took another deep breath and stared at him seriously now, "I'm going to pursue Hermione because I've loved her from the moment I fully met her. What do you think of that?"**

**Ron stared at his sister with at first shock and then joy over what he'd just heard, so his sister really did love Hermione back! "Ginny I think that's wonderful you should definitely go for it, I'm so happy for you!" he hugged his little sister then told her that she ought to start now if she wanted to get anything done or else Hermione might soon be taken by someone else wink, wink.**

**Ginny jumped up and hugged her brother, "Ron I'm so glad that you support me! Normally you're protective when it comes to me dating people even when I wanted to date Harry you went postal at first. Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Ginny squealed and skipped out of Ron's room and up the stairs to her and Hermione's room. She stopped in her tracks as she thought about this, she was sharing a room with the person she wanted and who wanted her, 'Damn this is going to be awkward!' she confessed to herself.**

**Hermione was sitting on her bed in Ginny's room contemplating how the sleeping arrangement would work knowing that she's finally fully accepted her love for the girl in who's room she was sleeping when the object of her affection just happened to walk in and go over to her own bed to stare out of the window. "Ginny are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked walking over to and sitting behind Ginny on the younger girl's bed and touching her shoulder lightly.**

"**Yeah I'm okay Hermione it's just a small headache I had a very confusing and eventful day." Ginny said leaning back into the older girl instinctively and continued to stare out the window at the pond in the distance.**

**Hermione began to rub Ginny's temples looking out at the pond too, into the tranquility of the hectic world they lived in. Ginny sighed and relaxed against Hermione closing her eyes drifting off slowly as Hermione made the throbbing pain in her head disappear with her wonderfully skillful hands, those beautiful hands with their long gentle and soft fingers… Ginny finally fell asleep in Hermione's arms.**

**Hermione got up and place Ginny neatly under her covers and went back to her own bed to compose a letter to one of the only other girls Harry had ever been interested in, none other than the eccentric and lovely Luna Lovegood…..**


	6. Letters and Awkward Mornings

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Dear Luna,**_

_**Hey there how's your summer been, good I hope. Hey I know you've liked Harry for a long time now and I also know that he seemed to be interested in you before he started going with Ginny. I now have information that might perk you up about that though you see Ginny left Harry recently and he may need a shoulder to cry on, the day after tomorrow, so maybe you can come over here to help him yeah? Please send your reply via owl directly to me because I don't want Harry to know that you're coming until you get here so that he's taken a bit by surprise and he'll be more open to your comfort.**_

_**Hoping to see you soon,**_

_**Hermione 3**_

**Hermione sealed her letter to Luna and sent it off with Pig Ron's hyperactive owl. Once she sent the letter she got under her covers and fell asleep thinking about how to tell Ginny bout her feelings. The two girls dreamed about each other that night, some of those dreams weren't so innocent surprisingly, for they were Ginny's.**

**As Ginny woke up the next morning she found that she wasn't the only person in her bed momentarily she began to freak out but when she turned around in the persons arms and looked at them she calmed down. It was Hermione and oddly this didn't bother Ginny at all. Slowly Hermione began to stir and she lifted her arms away from Ginny and sat up when she looked over at Ginny her eyes widened in shock.**

"**How did I get here?" she asked herself aloud. She looked over at her bed and saw the covers in complete disarray. "How did I get from that to this?" she asked herself again pointing at her destroyed bed to Ginny's.**

**Ginny looked at Hermione with complete confusion, "Um Herms are you feeling okay? You're acting a bit strange."**

"**Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine I'm okay…" she got up and went over to the dresser to get some fresh clothes. "I'm gonna go take a shower if pig comes back please don't touch the letter on his leg okay love….. I mean Ginny." Hermione rushed out of the room leaving a completely baffled Ginny sitting on her bed staring after her.**

"**That girl scares me sometimes I mean she really does...yet I can't help but to love her." Ginny said to herself sighing and getting her things to wait and use the shower next.**

**As Hermione stood in the shower rinsing out her hair she contemplated why all of a sudden she was so awkward around Ginny. It's not like they were different people just because they liked each other. They were still the same right? Just because Hermione found that Ginny loved her didn't mean that Ginny was any different of a person and just because she Hermione was finally open to herself about her feelings for Ginny didn't make her a different person either right? It was too confusing for her right now she decided as she got out of the shower dried off and changed into her fresh clothes.**

**As Hermione came back into the room to and eagerly awaiting Pig Ginny went out to the bathroom knowing that she had about a solid 15 minutes of shower time before the boys woke up and started fighting over shower privileges and not wanting to deal with this she hurried through her shower and brushed her teeth. When she got back to the room she found a very happy Hermione sitting on her bed. She walked over to her slowly and sat down, beginning to cast an instant drying spell on her hair.**

"**Ginny can I talk to you for a moment I have something I deem highly important to tell slash ask you." Hermione said with a somewhat more serious face.**

"**Sure Herms what is it?" Ginny asked sitting to face the older girl…..**

_**AN: Oh noez my first actual cliffy!! Please don't hate me!**_


	7. Getting Together and Forming Plans

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hermione looked at Ginny for a long moment staring her in the eyes, "Ginny promise me you wont interrupt me for any reason until I've said I've finished." Ginny nodded her head in silent promise and Hermione continued. "Now I know that you probably haven't noticed but, my dear Ginny I've had rather hidden but fully bloomed feelings for you that were unexplainable at first, you see I've loved you for the longest time, everything about you makes me seem to want more, though this may or may not come as a shock but I've spoken to your brother about it and he's given me the permission I needed to go after my true feelings, all of which point to you." Hermione paused for a second and looked out the window towards the garden before once again turning her eyes back to Ginny's. "I can fully understand if you want to just stay the way we are now, as good friends but I want to know how you truly feel about me when you give me your answer to my biggest question, the only question anymore that means anything to me. Ginevera Weasley will you be my love, my life, my day and night, will you please be my girlfriend?" Hermione finished off holding the younger girls hand between her own and looking her fully sincerely in the eyes.**

**Ginny looked at Hermione and smiled, "Hermione I've loved you too and my feelings have yet to change over the past several years and I want yes to be yours, all that is important to you because it means you will finally be mine and everything that's right in my life." Ginny leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Hermione's cheek as Hermione blushed over the more than elaborate answer given to her more than too elaborate question.**

**Ron who had been waiting outside the door smiled and turned away to give the girls their time. Knowing that now they could both be happier than they ever would have been with him and Harry. However Harry had also been standing in the shadows outside the door he was happy for them yes but he was still hurt over losing one of the only three girls he'd ever felt anything for and whom he thought returned his feelings. His heart sunk knowing now that he wasn't going to have any of them, Cho had left him in his fifth year, and Ginny had broken him again just the day before for some they'd both know through out their innocent and not so innocent school years, who would understand her and cater to her needs better than Harry ever did or could have done. And the last of the three had never taken interest in him so far as he knew her and her blonde hair the pixie like vision stuck in his head the ever beautiful Luna Lovegood, she wouldn't even think of taking him she was to oblivious to his feelings. But Harry had always loved her yes he'd liked Ginny and he'd liked Cho but he loved Luna. Now he couldn't have any of them and he was pissed.**

**Ginny and Hermione were sitting together and Hermione explained her plan with Luna and Luna's feelings for Harry to Ginny, not knowing that he was standing in the shadows brooding over how best to release his fury on them well out of earshot of them. If he'd known what they were talking about that day would have been much brighter for him because he'd be anticipating Luna's arrival and confession of love the next day. The girls were ecstatic over their blooming relationship and the relationship soon to be blooming with two of their closest friends.**

**The girls went down to breakfast together intent on hiding their new relationship from everybody but Harry and Ron for now, because though their friends may be accepting but they weren't quite sure how everyone else especially Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would react to the news, but they doubted that they'd be quite so accepting of it. They ate a quiet breakfast and went about doing their chores before going back to the bedroom and further discussing their plans.**

"**You know Hermione I think this could really work I mean Harry always seemed so much more interested in her than me anyway, and I've been onto her feelings for him for a while, it's hard to miss the way she looked at him whenever she thought nobody was looking. It's so sweet Harry can finally be happy with someone determined to stop his heartache." Ginny said leaning on Hermione who was stoking her hair absent mindedly.**

"**I know it's so perfect I can't see why I didn't think of it earlier. If only they'd gotten together long ago we wouldn't have had to worry so much about any of this. Oh I do hope he's happy, he's going to be so surprised when she shows up tomorrow it's going to be so wonderful who knows what will happen when they get their time alone and she finally divulges her feelings for him." Hermione continued to stare out at the pond in the distance stroking Ginny's hair. "They'd make the cutest couple I swear her as pale as he is dark the beautiful contrasts of their complexions it would be like a fine piece of art their love, they're opposites in vision but on the inside they're alike and so compatible they've both felt true and serious loss." She sighed envisioning all that she was saying and speaking as though she were telling a bedtime story as the sun began to set outside casting streaks of purple, pink, and orange across the western horizon.**

**Ginny slowly began to drift off for a quick nap before dinner Hermione began to read while Ginny rested in her lap. Anyone looking in on the scene would have seen one of the most beautiful and unconventional couples that god could have put on the earth, and oh Merlin did they look wonderful together Hermione in her natural state of contentedness and Ginny in hers as she smiled lightly in her sleep dreaming of all the things that are to come and all of the things in the past that lead to them.**


	8. Arrivals and Epic Shocks

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The girls woke up early the next day and did all the chores under the guise of not being able to sleep so why not get everything out of the way allowing them more free time as well as everyone else that afternoon as Mrs. Weasley was making breakfast in the kitchen.**

**As everyone was starting to wake up Hermione and Ginny had already eaten and were waiting looking out the widow for Luna whenever she may show up. They didn't have to wait long for about 15 minutes after everybody had finished waking up, washing, and eating Luna popped up at the pond in the distance. Ginny was the one who had spotted her first so she dragged Hermione out with her to the garden and up the path to meet Luna halfway there.**

**They were anticipating the things to come that day waiting to see what would happen. Ginny smiled and thanked Luna yet again before they finally reached the house for coming, and again saying sorry for taking Harry so selfishly from her friend.**

"**Ginny its okay I understand why you did but you two together I swear it only took you long enough to get it over with. It's been bugging me for so long I was going to take matters into my own hands." Luna told Ginny yet again before they stepped into the house.**

**The girls took Luna up to Ginny's room and Ginny left to go find Harry. She went to Ron's room first of course out of instinct and he said that Harry was in the bathroom. Ginny went to the bathroom door but when she knocked there no answer came. She tried the doorknob but it was locked so he or someone had to be in there, she knocked and called out his name. Still nothing came, and she began to panic and pounded on the door. Everybody but she, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Harry and the twins were out, and she needed help. She yelled his name again only she got something this time it was a groan but it was something. She ran off to the twins' room because it was closest and told them to help her Harry had locked himself in the bathroom and he wasn't answering. She thought that something bad had happened and so did they.**

**The three of them frantically ran back to the bathroom and the twins bashed open the door. Ginny screamed and the twins yelled at the sight they encountered when the door burst open. Harry was on the floor, pools of blood surrounding him, and a blade in his hand, the cuts evident on his wrists. He'd lost a lot of blood already they knew that immediately. The others came rushing into the room and all of them gaped down at his body, Luna ran to him and held him close lifting him and turning on the spot, a second later they had both gone.**

**Everybody knew where she'd taken him and the next thing they knew all of them severely shaken had apparated to St. Mungos Hospital and caught up to Luna and Harry who was suspended in air by a Healer and being led to a long term ward. Ginny was sobbing into Hermione's shoulder and Hermione was attempting to calm her as the twins walked as though soulless still experiencing major shock, they all knew that Harry had angst issues but never did they think he'd go so far as serious suicide. It was far too much for any of them to bear they all wondered how long before the rest of the Weasley's found out where they were and what happened since the bathroom was still drenched in blood. Merlin only knew what they'd think happened while they sat at Harry's side as he was given several blood replenishing potions, the first few by force as he'd been unconscious.**

**About fifteen minutes later Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived with Bill and Percy they still didn't know who'd gotten hurt but they knew that whoever it was had to be in a bad spot. When they found out it was Harry and he'd done it to himself they stood just as shocked as everyone else Mrs. Weasley was hysterical and needed to be given 3 calming potions before she was stable enough to stay in the room watching over a boy she'd always thought of as a son, she cradled her head in her hands watching his sleeping form. Hermione and Ginny had stepped out of the room to give the others time knowing that they were the reason he'd tried to kill himself that morning.**

**They felt terrible over the fact that their love led to his near death, they just couldn't handle the fact that he'd taken it so hard, unless he didn't now that there was one other girl who loved him more than her life. He'd know by morning how much Luna loved him, and then maybe he'd be better, happier, and able to contemplate staying alive for them all for a while. Maybe have a life with the beautiful blonde vixen. So that they'd all be happy, and the girls wouldn't have to worry about hurting anyone else with their love, a love they needed to protect for themselves, even if it meant hiding it from friends they cared for deeply. Then Hermione remembered what she'd seen written on the mirror in the blood that had also littered the floor in that bathroom…….**


	9. Hospitals, Confessions, and Coming Out

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**It was so vivid in her mind gleaming in red everything he'd felt before he did it everything he wanted to say.**

_**I love you all but I can't go on I've lost too many that I love and I can't get the last one that I do, the girl with the golden hair the semi-delusional vixen of my dreams. I'm sorry if I've ever hurt any of you but know that I never did mean to. I leave this to you to remember you'll never have to worry about me anymore; I'm gone from you from this moment on don't save me I don't want to be a burden upon all of you anymore. Live peacefully at the fact that this is what I wanted.**_

**Ginny looked up at Hermione and asked her what she was thinking about so hard, when Hermione told her she shuffled the information over in her mind realizing that not only did he do this because of them being together, but because he thought that he could never have the one girl who loved him more than anything in the world. They walked back into the room and relayed their information to the others. Luna was most surprised by the information she had always thought that Harry knew that she loved him, why hadn't he she'd made it obvious too, or at least she thought she had.**

**The other Weasley's were shocked at Hermione and Ginny's coming out at this point in time because it was part of the problem even how insignificantly so. They didn't know what was headed their way but the girls knew that they didn't want to be getting back home anytime soon for fear of what might happen or be said and afraid of any oppositions that were surely to be made over their relationship. They knew of course that the twins would immediately approve but that's because they were all for anything against the norm and they were all for the budding love of anybody in any context. But more were they afraid of Mrs. Weasley the fiery woman had to have everything perfect and her way, and right now she was giving them a look much like someone who'd swallowed a vat of lemon juice, and instant look of foreboding came across their faces.**

**They all sat in silence around Harry, Luna still sobbing uncontrollably into the blankets covering her love.**

**Harry woke up to find everyone sleeping around him in a stark white room he'd seen walls like these before and instantly knew where he was, he was at St. Mungos someone saved him, someone still cared, and someone had been crying all over his hand. He looked over at who was clinging to him, and he saw her, his vixen crying on him he looked around and saw Hermione and Ginny had been crying on each other then they stirred and looked over to the bed.**

**Hermione leapt from her chair and ran over to his bedside. "Harry me and Ginny are so sorry we didn't know that this would happen we are so sorry, but you see don't get mad at Luna for saving you, if you want to be mad at anyone be mad at me please I know I deserve it if you want to I won't stop you from hitting me again." She said standing over him and waking up Luna with her apology.**

"**That's right Harry be mad at us though we're really sorry we put you through this be mad at me not them they didn't do anything, I shouldn't have hurt you the way I did, I shouldn't have been so blunt and heartless when I broke up with you." Ginny admitted walking over to him.**

**Luna and Harry both looked up at the girls Luna through confusion and Harry through understanding. "Hermione, Ginny, it's not your guy's faults I was just stupid and emotional if anything I should be asking for your forgiveness, and Luna I should have told you this a long time ago, I love you I have for a very long time." Everyone had woken up by this time and sighed at the stirring confession. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I'm sorry to have put you all through this and just know that as a wish of mine you can choose to follow through on it or not, but please let Ginny and Hermione be together they love each other immensely and love shouldn't be determined by gender, though their love is unconventional at best it's still a love worth fighting for. Please don't scorn them and don't be mad at them they don't deserve it just because they love each other." Harry said as a final statement before passing out from over exertion.**

**Mrs. Weasley looked over at the girls and then at her husband, then back to Hermione and Ginny, "Girls I understand how you feel for each other and though it's as Harry said unconventional at best I've chosen to allow it, because I love you both and I want you to be happy, I have to admit you two do make a rather cute couple after all, and I'm proud of you two for fessing up to having somewhat wronged Harry." She turned back to Arthur who simply nodded in agreement with his wife. "Now I think we should all be getting back to the Burrow Luna you can share a room with the girls if you wish to stay with us for a while."**

"**Thank you Mrs. Weasley!" all of the girls chimed in at once after she had finished speaking and everyone left Harry to rest and apparated back to the Burrow.**


	10. Thoughts, Crying, and Togetherness

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**When they'd gotten back to the burrow as a precaution Luna had to stay in Ginny's room with the girls, as a sort of chaperone to make sure they didn't do anything they shouldn't, not that Luna would tell Mrs. Weasley anyway, but the woman was taking no chances.**

**Ginny and Hermione fell asleep together on Hermione's bed while Luna took Ginny's smaller bed for the night, and they slept their silhouette's gleaming in the light of the setting sun and rising of a full and shimmering moon casting shadows and brilliant reds and pinks across the otherwise blue sky. The girls all slept well past noon the next day which was quite expected they'd all faced a major shock especially Ginny who'd first seen the damage and Luna who loved the boy who'd nearly accomplished suicide for the first time he'd attempted it in his life.**

**As the girls finally got up for the day they got permission for Luna to go visit Harry and see how he was doing after yesterday. Ginny and Hermione stayed at home together waiting for news from Luna. They couldn't believe this was happening even when it was.**

**Luna sent word that Harry should be out within two days time which is the day they all decided they'd take their trip to Diagon Alley to shop for their school things since they had 5 days before they had to board the train to head for their practical second home at Hogwarts. Once it was decided and Luna came back home the family sat down to a rather unenthusiastic dinner because as per expected they were still shaken up over Harry.**

_**I really can't believe he'd do that to himself just because of Ginny and m. **_**Hermione thought as she tried to choke down some mashed potatoes but finding it an impossible task until Ginny looked up at her and smiled. She'd eat for Ginny if not for herself, because she needed to stay strong for them both, and for everyone else. She needed to stay strong that was her job as head girl, to stay strong for everybody's sake. **_**Well my job is to stay strong for everyone, AND meet out punishment as I see fit….but that's not the point here the point is that I cannot allow myself to break down not now, I have to wait, wait until nobody's depending on me, wait until I leave Hogwarts, wait until I can be free. Wait until I can be free with her, my sweet innocent Ginny!**_

**Ginny noticed the seventh year across from her struggling to eat so she caught her eye and smiled hoping it would help the beautiful girl get through the rest of dinner with little problems. She got a smile back and saw that it had indeed helped a little since Hermione struggles less while eating the food that her mother had prepared with care while they all worried about Harry. **_**She's got to much to worry about I wonder if she can really handle it all, I mean with a suicidal friend and being Head Girl holding this relationship with me and worrying about the way people are going to react to it. I really don't think she should have to put up with it all, she's just one person; I hope she can get through it...**_

**That night the three girls sat in silence contemplating everything that had happened over the past couple of days and everything that had brought it about. Ginny sat with her head in Hermione's lap as Luna sat sobbing silently on Ginny's bed. Tonight no matter what her parents might say about it Ginny was going to sleep with Hermione. They'd gotten permission to be together and knowing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley they thought the girls responsible enough to not do anything stupid or wrong or perverted in any way shape or form, which in actuality was practically completely true.**

**Luna saw them and saw how happy they were and she knew that she'd end up just like that with Harry once they could be together and she was truly happy for her friends, because even in these dark times they found an undying love and they found it in one another!**

**They all fell asleep in silence lost in their own thoughts and thinking of tomorrow and the surprises it may bring….**


	11. Preperations New Loves and A Night Alone

Two days later Harry got out of the hospital and Luna was ecstatic beyond belief. "Harry I'm so glad you're better you're safe. I love you so much don't scare me like that ever again please." Luna hugged him and just clung there tears coming out of her big dreamy eyes.

"Don't worry Luna it won't happen again I promise, I love you so much and now that I have you I'm never letting you go." He replied talking into her hair.

Hermione and Ginny smiled at the couple, everyone gathered by the fireplace ready to floo to Diagon Alley. The first to go were of course the twins quickly followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The girls arrived in the Leaky Cauldron right behind Luna and Harry and everyone split up into groups of four to do their shopping. They all met back up at the inn two hours later and took the floo back to the Burrow.

Everyone went back to their rooms while Mrs. Weasley made the preparations for dinner. When Hermione Ginny and Luna were done packing their trunks they sat and talked girl stuff while playing a small game of exploding snap. "So Luna has Harry kissed you yet?" Ginny asked innocently as Hermione brushed her hair. Hermione sighed as she brushed Ginny's long beautiful red locks kissing her neck as she did.

"No not yet we don't really want to rush things." Luna answered staring at the Weird Sisters poster on the wall above Ginny's bed.

The girls all smiled, they knew how Harry was, especially in matters of the heart and love. He never wanted to rush things, not after what happened with Cho. They sat in silence for the next ten minutes each engrossed in their own thoughts, a knock came at their door and Harry walked in Ron trailing behind him. "Mrs. Weasley said dinner was done. Luna do you want to walk down with me and Ron?" Luna nodded her agreement and the other two girls told them that they'd be down in a minute.

The girls lingered back for a while Hermione turned her younger lover to face her and placed her lips on Ginny's for a lingering longing kiss. "Oh Hermione I love you so much!" Ginny said when their lips finally parted. "I love you too ma cher!" Hermione said before leading the redhead down the stairs to the dining room at the bottom of the stairs.

"So girls are you all packed and ready for school?" Mr. Weasley asked when they were all seated served and eating.

"Yes sir we are."Hermione replied popping a piece of her steak into her mouth looking at Ginny lovingly. "Don't worry I'm always prepared and I'll make sure that Ginny is too!"

They finished their food and shared a cup of tea as a family in the living room before they all retired for the night to their rooms. Luna snuck out in the middle of the night to Ron and Harry's room to spend the night with her new boyfriend. The girls finally had the room to themselves…….


	12. Authors note

A/N:

Please take notice I may not be able to update for a long time the only reason I've been able to up until now is because I've been borrowing my boyfriends' laptop and he starts school again in Chico soon, he'll need the laptop back and I can't keep it from him just to update my stories. I'm sorry if this upsets you but it has to be.


	13. Love and Gnomes

"I'll try my best to make this as painless as possible then. There will be pain and blood though dear. Are you still okay with this?"Hermione asked again afraid of hurting the young girl and love of her life. Ginny simply nodded and guided Hermione's hand down. The older girl tested the opening with her finger only to find out that her lover was wet and oh god was she so wonderfully tight. The young girl moaned and squirmed beneath Hermione's hand. Hermione slowly let the tip of the toy slide into the girl's opening and stopped when she hit the block of the girl's maidenhood.

Ginny squirmed a little bit when Hermione stopped so the older girl had to pin the younger one with one hand as she took a deep breath and grimaced before thrusting her hand forward hard to break the barrier. Ginny gasp and held back a scream as tears started rolling out of her eyes at the extreme pain she started feeling in her nether regions. "Don't worry sweetheart the pain will go away just stay completely still, Ginny I said be still stop wiggling it'll be over soon." She whispered trying to console the girl who wouldn't stop trying to get the offending vibrater out of her and make the pain stop by force.

Hermione's soft voice mad Ginny stop and calm down, the pain began to numb and wan away slowly. Hermione was right Ginny wiped her tears and nodded slowly to the older girl holding her as if silently telling her that it was okay to continue. The throbbing was actually starting to feel good. Hermione turned on the device in her hand and moved it slowly in and out of her lover. She began to move fast Ginny moaned and squirmed beneath her eyes glazed over with passion. Hermione kept building and building the tension until finally…

Ginny practically screamed with her orgasm it wracked through her body leaving her drained and sated. She lay there as Hermione held her and whispered loving words into her ear. "Goodnight my love." was the last words that she heard before she slipped into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

Hermione lay back on the pillows after magically dressing herself and Ginny in their pajamas she fell asleep holding Ginny.

The two woke up to a banging on Ginny's bedroom door. "Ginny, Hermione, wake up Mrs. Weasley says breakfast is going to get cold if you don't hurry." Luna yelled from the other side of the door. "Tell her we're on our way we were just really tired." Ginny and Hermione both yelled back at their friend. The two didn't even bother to get dressed yet and they ran down the stairs to the kitchen for another one of Mrs. Weasley's wonderful breakfasts.

Ginny was feeling a little sore she knew that was typical after the first time one had sex but she didn't expect it to reach her lower back and she found it hard to find a comfortable position to sit in at the table. "Ginny do stop squirming and finish your breakfast you have to de-gnome the garden with Hermione today for both of you waking up late, everyone else has done their chores so hurry up you two and go get dressed." Hermione nodded and turned to give Ginny a knowing look.

The two hurried to finish their breakfast. When they got back to the redheaded beauty's room Hermione quickly did a spell to relieve the tense soreness in Ginny's back and thighs. "That should help for a while but don't worry the pain is perfectly normal I felt that way after my first time that's how I learned the spell." She smiled and the two got dressed before heading back downstairs and out into the garden.

The gnomes were particularly feisty this morning they were sticking their tongues out at the two girls and wiggling their hands in their ears. After about an hour Hermione caught the last one and spun around before flinging it as far as she could over the fence surrounding the Weasley home. They headed back in just in time to clean up for lunch….


End file.
